Ultimate
by CherryBlossom915
Summary: Castle spins a story about a 65-year-old case that has present day implications for him and Beckett. Spoilers and speculations for 4x14, The Blue Butterfly.


Ultimate

_So, long-time reader, previous writer who's decided to take another stab at things. If you aren't up on spoilers for 4x14, "The Blue Butterfly", or don't want to hear them, stop reading… are they gone? Okay, so when Stana said that Beckett and Castle's 1940's alter egos would have the "ultimate expression of love," I feel like the response was "they're gonna have sex!" Sex can be loveless, though. There is one thing, however, that expresses love to me more than anything else. I made up some names and took a few guesses on the details of the 1940's characters. Enjoy._

Beckett smiled as Castle let her into the loft. While she, Ryan, and Esposito had booked their murderer, Castle had gone off to find the last piece of his own case. She saw the worn, leather journal he'd been pouring over opened on the table in the living room. Something about Joe Porter's life had caught Castle and, when he had reached the end of the journal, he'd been desperate to find out what happened to the P.I. She'd called him after they finished up with the case and he'd invited her over for coffee.

"So, did you solve your case?" She asked as she headed over to the couch. Next to the journal on the coffee table were a couple of papers and old articles.

"Yeah. I went to the Times archives and found what I was looking for." Beckett lifted one of the mugs Castle had sitting on the table and took a long sip. Castle sat down and took a sip of his as well, but he didn't continue. Something about him was off. He had smiled when he'd opened the door, but it didn't reach his eyes. They were dark, and his smile had been replaced with a burdened look.

"Don't leave me in suspense here, Castle. You've been spinning this story all week."

"Well, it turns out that…" She stopped him.

"No, Castle. Tell me the _story_." His smile was genuine this time, and Kate settled into the couch as his warm, narrative voice washed over her.

_He'd finished what he'd planned to do today, so Joe Porter was headed back to the Blue Butterfly to meet up with Lena. He was careful to go around back, just in case Willie was still watching the joint. Ruby was just finishing up her set on stage when Joe's eyes found Lena in one of the booths, her eyes closed as she took in the last notes of the song. Joe was struck once again by her irresistible beauty. He eased over to the booth, not wanting to ruin her enjoyment of the song, and slid in next to her. Feeling the seat move, Lena's eyes shot open._

"_God, Joe, you scared me."_

"_Sorry. I got distracted by just how gorgeous you are." He caressed her cheek and she raised her hand to cup his._

"_You shouldn't be here. Garcia was hanging around earlier and Ruby can only distract him for so long." Joe laughed, remembering the instant attraction between the thug and Lena's singing friend. _

"_Look, my case is essentially done. I did what Ms. Bishop asked. And, I've been thinking… maybe I'd like to take a vacation. 'Been about ten years since I did and out of town is sounding pretty good 'bout now." Lena's face fell._

"_Yes… that'd probably be safer…"_

"_Don't look so down." He bumped her chin to lift it back up. "Come with me. You've got Ruby and Roy to look after the bar and a thousand reasons to get outta town."_

"_Joe, I…" She laughed. "I'm trying to think of a reason to say no, but I don't have one."_

"_Really?"_

"_I knew the second I saw you, Joe, things were about to change. You and me? We're the real deal." He grabbed her hand and began to pull her out of the booth. _

"_Maggie already knows, yes I knew I'd talk you into it, so she'll close down shop for a while. Let's hit your place to get your clothes and then…" Joe stopped as he saw O'Malley step out from behind the curtain that led to the back exit. One look over his shoulder would tell him that Garcia had the side door. _

"_Joe?" Lena whispered. _

"_Stay behind me." He ordered as he turned to face the front door. Sure enough, there was Willie._

"_I gotta say, Porter, I didn't think you'd be dumb enough to come back here tonight. What, my boys didn't rough you up enough before?"_

"_Just saying my goodbyes, Willie. I'm sure you heard I've been closing up." He could feel Lena standing close behind him, her breath over his neck._

"_I did hear something like that. But I've known you long enough to know that ain't your style. You don't run from a fight."_

"_Never been in a fight I knew I was gonna lose. I got cocky over time; I'm not used to losing. But, you clearly have the better hand. O'Malley can probably tell you my bags are in my car. It was parked around back. I'm leaving."_

"_Maybe you are. Fine, I have your word you won't be back, you walk out of here without a scratch." With a deep breath, Joe stepped away from Lena, turning towards the back door._

"_You were right." She eyed him quizzically. "He was gonna win all along. I tried to win you over, but you said you'd bet on him. I'll stop bothering you now." He was trying to give her an out, take the blame for her infidelity. Without another look at her, he walked towards the exit. Joe had just turned the handle when he heard Lena gasp._

"_Don't think I'm fooled." He heard Willie growl. In an instant, Joe was back in the bar. Willie had grabbed Lena and pulled her to him. They were face to face, with his gun to her stomach. _

"_Let her go, Willie!"_

"_Get outta here, Porter! I'm not going to give you another chance." Out of the corner of his eye, Joe saw Garcia slowly advancing towards Willie. _

_Garcia and O'Malley had originally been patrons and later heavies for The Blue Butterfly. When Willie and Lena had begun their partnership, the boys had become Willie's guards. They were still loyal to Lena, though. They clearly hadn't taken a fancy to Joe, but they weren't going to let Lena get caught in the crossfire. _

"_Who's really to blame here, Willie? It isn't Lena's fault you couldn't keep an eye on this place! It isn't my fault you were so damn focused on your own business that you couldn't take time to keep her." Joe hoped his words would be a distraction as he inched towards Willie as well, looking for his moment to pull Lena away. "You've got no one to blame but yourself!" Willie dropped Lena's arm and raised his gun. In a flash, Garcia got a hold of Lena and pulled her out of the fray. Willie took aim at Lena, still furious from her betrayal, but his shot never hit his mark. Joe dove in front of her as the shot rang out. An instant later, another shot boomed through the silent bar and Willie dropped as O'Malley's shot hit its intended target._

"_Joe!" Lena dropped to the floor, cradling Joe's head in her lap. Her eyes roved over his body until she found the bloodstain, right in the middle of his chest. "Garcia, get on the office phone, get a doctor."_

"_I'm sorry, Lena." He rasped out. _

"_No… no Joe, c'mon. You're gonna be fine. Hang on." Joe attempted a smile._

"_I… I know when I'm gonna lose." His eyes fluttered._

"_No, Joe, don't leave me." She pressed her hand against his wound, praying somehow she could stop the flow of blood spilling onto the floor. "I love you." She whispered. "I love you, Joe."_

"_Love…you…Lena."_

"Willie was dead too by the time the cops and doctors got there. O'Malley and Garcia reported what happened." Castle stared down at the documents sprawled across the table. He hadn't met Beckett's eyes since he began telling about the shooting. "Lena disappeared the next day. Her business partner, Roy Emmerson took over the bar, but it closed just over a year later." He picked up one final piece of paper. "This one took me the longest to find. I couldn't find Lena Andrews anywhere." He handed her the document, a birth certificate. "This is from Chicago nine months later. Lena _Porter_ had a daughter, Josephine. I can't guarantee it's her, but it all works, doesn't it?" Castle looked at Beckett's face for the first time in a while and was shocked to see a few stray tear marks. "Kate?" She smiled.

"You tell one hell of a story, Castle." She looked down at the birth certificate one more time. "In four days, they were crazy about each other. They loved each other." Something inside of Kate ached, something that had been longing to be vocalized. She raised her eyes to meet Castle's and suddenly, she knew it was time. "Castle," She wanted her voice to be stronger, but it came out instead as almost a sigh, "I have to tell you something. I r…" He suddenly grabbed her hand and she stopped.

"I know, Kate." She shook her head.

"No, Rick, you don't, I…" But the look on his face told her everything. He did know. He knew that she remembered the shooting and his confession. He knew that she lied. "How? When?" He let out a soft laugh.

"I may not be a P.I., but I can put pieces together like the best of them. I'm also smart enough to know that we're tired from a long case and emotional from the story. We're not at our best right now, either of us, and we've both got things to share, so this isn't the time." He let her hand go and picked up their now drained coffee mugs to take to the kitchen. Beckett sat in a moment of stunned silence before abruptly standing and following his steps, pausing just a few behind him at the counter.

"I don't want this to be one of those things anymore, the things we don't talk about. I want to talk about it."The smile on his face when he turned back to her made her stomach turn with butterflies.

"That might be the most beautiful thing you've ever said."

"Captain gave us the day off tomorrow, now that the case is closed. Come over at noon, we'll have lunch. Talk."

In a few strides he was standing in front of her. "Just promise me you won't freak out tonight or tomorrow morning and change your mind. I need this to be real."

"I promise. Tomorrow." With one last look, she turned and headed for the door. There was nothing left to be said between them, not tonight. She was headed home for a bath and a glass of wine. He was right, she was tired. She needed to rest to be ready for tomorrow.

Tomorrow, when the tales of jumping in front of a bullet and whispering expressions of love would be theirs, not Joe and Lena's. When everything laid on the table would be _their_ history. When the story wasn't coming to an end, but instead truly beginning.

Tomorrow.

_So there it is. I think dying for someone is the highest expression of love. Very high on that list, though, is respecting the person you care about by choosing the right time for a relationship, even if it means waiting a day or however long it takes to sort out your issues._

_Hope you liked it- CherryBlossom_


End file.
